Peace and Joy In the Land of Gods and Monsters
by Wynter S. Komen
Summary: It's Christmastime, and Sammi is dancing in the Nutcracker Ballet. A sweet fluffy one-shot of Tommy sitting in the audience...watching. Rated M for lemons and language.


**A/N: Had to do this. All continuation one-shots of my dear friends Nik216 and Mals86 got me in a squishy holiday mood. I know you guys want Tommy/Liv and more Eames and more Tuck and it's COMING! I just had to do this. **

**Here are the Youtube videos that inspired the dances:**

**Spain - ****www dot youtube dot com / watch ? v = GZruzbll5Vo Now, I'm a stickler for proper technique and this one is not as sharp as I prefer. HOWEVER, it is some of my favorite choreography, so that's why I chose to reference it. **

**Sugar Plum Fairy - www dot youtube dot com / watch ? v = kS6cDV9fcUg&feature = **

**You know how FFNet is with links. If these don't work PM me and I'll send them to you. **

**So this is nothing but fluff with a little cheese and lemon thrown in. That sounds gross literally but, in this story, I hope it will be most satisfying. :-D **

**Happy holidays, Lovelies.**

Tommy sat in the front row of the Benedum Theater on the evening of December 21st, holding an enormous bouquet of mixed flowers and feeling just the teeniest, tiniest bit like a chump.

While he loved to watch Sammi dance, he still wasn't accustomed to the etiquette and protocol of attending an actual performance and having to dress up – which for him, tonight, meant a nice pair of pinstripe charcoal gray slacks, a dark blue button-down shirt, black leather dress shoes and product in his hair. _But no tie. Fuck that. Forever._

Then again, the delighted look on Sammi's face when she'd seen him, when he'd gone to her dressing room to give her a kiss for luck before she slipped into her first costume, had sort of made it worth it.

"You're lucky I haven't put my lipstick on yet," she'd murmured, before grabbing the back of his neck and hauling him in close for a deep, fiery kiss.

"Doesn't look like you've put much of _anything_ on yet," Tommy had replied. Sammi was still dressed in sweatpants cropped at the knee, showing her thick dance tights beneath, and a loose T-shirt that hung off one shoulder. Her hair wasn't even in its requisite bun yet, and the two fluffy garment bags containing her costume tutus were hanging on the door, along with three pairs of properly broken in pointe shoes. Just in case.

"I know," she'd said mournfully. "And I start at the beginning of the second act…"

He had recognized that look of panic on her face, the one that was there any time she thought about _performing_ and he'd reached out to massage her shoulders reassuringly. "Listen," he'd said gently. "I know that you weren't expecting two roles –"

"They _would_ have this ballet during the height of flu season," Sammi had interrupted miserably.

"It's a _Christmas_ ballet," Tommy had pointed out, biting back a laugh. "It's the Nutcracker. When else could they have had it?" He redirected the conversation immediately when he'd seen her give him a withering stare. "Not the point. Anyway – you're going to do awesome, all right? Don't worry about it. I've never seen anyone practice as much as you. You practice in your sleep. Literally. I'd know." He grabbed her chin and tilted her head, giving her another kiss before edging for the door. "Gotta get to the families and take my seat. You stretch?"

"Yes."

Tommy's forehead had crinkled up as he tried to remember the checklist she always went through with her students before recital. Which he knew, because she made him come to each and every one to help out backstage with sound and lights. "You warmed up at the _barre_ and stuff?"

"_Yes_." Sammi's tone had become slightly exasperated.

"You brought extra gauze and tights? Ribbons? Bobby pins? Your shoes all broken in?"

"Yes." A little smile had pulled at her lips, and her dimple finally dug into her cheek, just the way he loved. "You're sweet, you know that?"

"What?" Tommy had said with a shrug, unable to hold back his own grin at how ridiculous he sounded. _I oughtta be on Dance Moms or something, _he thought, then grew even more annoyed that he was even familiar with that show at all. _What living together does to you._

"I'm all set. Just nerves." She had come to him at the door, for another kiss and a hug. "Thanks for being here."

"Are you kidding?" he had murmured into her neck, then pecked her forehead. "I wouldn't have missed this for anything. And the girls are so damn excited, they can hardly sit still. I think Tess is gonna lose her shit if this show doesn't start soon."

Sammi laughed. "Are my folks there yet?"

"Of course. And your sisters. And the guys. And the kids. And Bunz. Everyone's ready for ya, baby." Tommy had smiled and kissed her again.

"Okay. Okay." Sammi had shaken her hands out loosely at her sides like a swimmer. "Ugh. I hate this part before the show. I've been dancing my whole life and I still have the worst stage fright." She shook her head. "Okay. You go ahead. I've gotta finish up here." Tommy had nodded and turned to go, then paused and glanced back at her, and had seen her also looking back at him.

The space between them had grown warm, and then in the next instant they were in each other's arms. _Just one more._

Thinking of that final kiss now, in his seat in the darkening theater, suddenly made Tommy glad for the outrageously enormous bouquet on his lap. He nibbled at his lower lip and made plans to finish off that kiss later tonight.

He glanced to his right, seeing his family stretched down the row – his nieces, right next to him, and then Tess, and Brendan, and Paddy and his new lady friend who Tommy didn't know that well, but she seemed really nice. To his left was Sammi's family – her older sister, Nik, next to him, followed by her kids, her other sister Toni's children, then Toni, then Sammi's parents, her Uncle Gino, and Nik and Toni's husbands on the end. Directly behind him was Bunz, since between Sammi's family and Tommy's they took up an entire row to themselves. Plus, Sammi had wanted Tommy and Bunz to be in the center, and the center seats in the first two rows were, in Sammi's opinion, the best in the house.

He settled back in his chair as the lights dimmed, and the ballet began.

He was familiar with the Nutcracker as it was a cultural reference, but had never seen a performance of it in his entire life. He, like most men, had grown up with the idea that dance of any kind was for women, prancing around in tights and dancing on their tippy-toes. He'd know that some men were also ballet dancers but had considered it rather emasculating.

But Sammi had changed his view on dance, and on ballet, and despite feeling awkward even being here, he was looking forward to this. He'd seen her dance countless times, but he'd never really seen her in this element – dancing a century-old ballet at Christmastime in a beautiful costume for her whole family.

_Make that two costumes._

The Pittsburgh-based ballet company that was putting on this performance had especially invited Sammi to join them in their production, asking for her help with the choreography and also to be their guest dancer for the part of the Sugar Plum Fairy, which she had excitedly and nervously accepted. Four days ago, the dancer initially scheduled to dance the Spain solo had fallen ill with the flu, and two days ago, so had her understudy. Sammi had choreographed that entire _divertissement_ herself, so it only made sense that she fill in that role as well.

And it had made her completely lose her mind.

Since October, she'd eaten, slept and breathed the Nutcracker, attending rehearsals, running her own dance studio, and practicing late into the night when work was done. Tommy could count on both hands and feet the number of times he'd had to come and get her from the studio when it was late, and she'd fallen asleep against the mirror after taking a break to get "a little rest".

He would be glad when it was over, so that she could stop running herself ragged and take a break.

As the ballet began, Tommy heard his nieces and Sammi's nieces on the other side clap their hands and squeal in awe. Every so often, Emily, who was right next to him, would lean up and say, "That was a _pique,_ Uncle Tommy. I can do that." Or, "That was a _pirouette_, Uncle Tommy. I can do that." Or, "Those were _chaîne_ turns, Uncle Tommy. I can do that."

He knew that Sammi wasn't in the first act, which was the Christmas Eve party scene at the – he glanced down at his program – the Stahlbaums' home. The children danced, and then there was a dance with the adults, including the crazy uncle-type – Tommy couldn't help a glance down the row at Uncle Gino – Drosselmeyer, who mysteriously appeared when the grandfather clock struck eight with the help of the orchestra located below the stage. Drosselmeyer danced around the stage, gifting the children at the party including his goddaughter and godson, Clara and Fritz. Tommy watched as he produced a large elaborate wooden Nutcracker, presenting it to Clara.

Tommy's eyes roamed the stage, impressed with the elegant set-up and props and lighting. He could appreciate them, having taken part in his share of dance productions. He knew how much work went into setting the stage up, and the Benedum and the ballet company had certainly spared no expense. He shifted in his seat a little impatiently, though he tried to make himself be patient and enjoy the production. He wanted to see Sammi. And moreover, he wanted everyone else to see her too.

He glanced down the row again. Sammi's mother was already crying, tears of enjoyment oozing down her face. Tommy wondered in amusement how much she would fall apart when Sammi finally took the stage herself. He was surprised to see that Mr. Carnevale – even after months together, Tommy could never bring himself to refer to Sammi's father as "Joe" – seemed totally engaged as well, a look of calm pleasantness on his face as he clapped enthusiastically at the end of the dances. Sammi's brothers-in-law looked, as he expected, a little bored. And Nik and Toni were both completely enraptured, only looking away from the stage to make sure their kids were enjoying it as much as they were.

Tommy swung his head the other way. He had already known that his nieces would be enthralled, and now that the ballet had started Tess had relaxed herself. She glanced over at Tommy and gave him a warm smile, and from her other side, Brendan also flashed a grin and a thumbs-up. Further down, Tommy was shocked to see how engrossed his father was in the ballet – the same man that considered football, baseball, basketball, wrestling and boxing the only acceptable sports for a man was watching the performance with an open face, clearly enjoying it, even as other men – _sans_ tights for now, granted – danced on the stage.

The men – the "party parents" according to the program – were wearing old-fashioned suits with trousers, so nothing worrisome there. And Drosselmeyer was dressed similarly, though his breeches ended at the knee and his dance tights were clearly visible underneath. However Tommy knew for a fact that soon enough, there would be a male dancer or two wearing their waistcoats with tights, and only tights, below – tights that uncomfortably showed _everything_. He shifted as a wave of dismay washed over him. He wasn't particularly keen on seeing some guy's balls outlined in nylon right in front of his face, but he knew he could handle it. He only hoped that between Sammi's brothers-in-law and father, and his own dad, that they wouldn't start shouting their disapproval or even get up and walk out. He cringed at the thought.

At the end of the first act there was a fifteen-minute intermission, which they all used for bathroom and refreshment breaks. He accompanied Tess and Brendan and his nieces out to the concession bars.

"We're going to run to the bathrooms," Tess said to Tommy, indicating herself and Brendan. "Can you keep an eye on the girls? Get them a quick snack?"

"Got it." Tommy nodded and took the little girls by hand and stood in line. They were both dressed in pretty, fluffy dresses, with velvet bodices in black and cranberry and pretty satin skirts with dress shoes that Rosie called her "tappy shoes" due to the sounds the hard soles made on the floor. As they waited in line, they pretended to ballerinas themselves, turning and curtsying. He noted that Emily was actually pretty good; she took her lessons as serious as death and practiced in all her spare time. Rosie was more of a free spirit, and her dancing looked more like that of a hippie in the sixties at Woodstock than a ballerina. He grabbed her by the hand and spun her around until she was hugging his leg and squealing with dizzy laughter.

He got them a plastic cup of Coke to share and himself just some water. He spotted a little fluted clear plastic plate with four small, brightly colored square-shaped things on it. He pointed to it.

"What's this?" he asked the attendant.

"Those are _petit fours,_ sir," he replied pleasantly. "Little tiny layer cakes."

"Okay," Tommy said, pulling his wallet out again. "I'll take a plate of those."

He took the plate and led the girls to a little plush seating area, nodding at one of Sammi's brothers-in-law as he made his way to the men's room. "Here, try one of these." He offered the plate to Emily and Rosie.

"What is it?" Emily asked curiously.

"Yeah, what is it?" Rosie asked with a great deal more suspicion than her sister.

"The guy over there called them _petit fours_." Tommy took one and popped it into his mouth. It was delicious. "Try it. They're good. They're sweet."

His nieces watched him carefully, and then when they had confirmed that he hadn't made a grossed-out face or spit it out, they each reached for a tiny cake and took a bite.

"Yummy!" Rosie exclaimed, and then lifted her arms over her head and began to twirl. "Look, Uncle Tommy. I'm like Sammi!"

"No, dummy, that's not how you do it!" Emily shot back, stuffing the rest of her _petit four_ in her mouth. "_This_ is how you turn!"

"Girls," Tommy said sharply. "Emily, we don't call our sister a dummy, okay? You need to apologize."

"Sorry," Emily said sheepishly, directing it at her sister but looking at her uncle.

"It's okay!" Rosie sang. "You're just mad anyway because you can't turn like me."

"I can turn _better –_"

"Girls, cake," Tommy interrupted, giving up on trying to "parent" them into good behavior and resorting to bribery instead. "You can share this last one but then you have to finish your drink and we need to go back inside."

"Is it Sammi's turn yet?" Emily demanded.

"Yep. Pretty soon."

With a dual excited shriek, the girls took turns finishing their soda and Tommy carefully pulled the tiny layer cake apart in as equal portions as he could manage. As the girls finished it off, while Tess and Brendan rejoined them, he thought that maybe Sammi would like them too, as she had a notorious sweet tooth, so he bought an extra plate and carefully wrapped them up into a napkin. He tried his best not to squash them while simultaneously hiding them as they made their way back into the theater.

The second act began in short order, and Tommy glanced around to make sure everyone was assembled. Nik touched his forearm in an affectionate gesture for a moment, giving him a smile, then turned her attention back to the stage. Tommy couldn't help a little flash of surprise, as always happened when Sammi's sisters were nice to him. He smirked to himself. Ever since that first family dinner, when they'd shepherded him into the bathroom and threatened to cut his balls off and stuff them down his throat if he ever hurt Sammi, he'd always felt physically wary in their presence, as though he needed to be hypervigilant around them, especially at meals when knives were in abundance.

Suddenly, the familiar opening strains of the melody that bridged into the Spanish dance, the first of the countries to present Clara and the Nutcracker Prince with gifts, filled the air. He'd heard it about a thousand times over the last couple months, but hearing it now filled him with excitement, since he knew that Sammi was on deck.

In a flash, all her concerns she'd voiced over the past couple months came rushing back to him at once.

"_I can't turn fouettes like I used to." "My calf muscles are so tight no matter how much I stretch!" "My ankles are so wobbly. I can hardly turn a chaîne en pointe anymore." "These fucking fouettes!" _

He knew that her _fouettes _were actually perfect. And the fact that he even knew what that was and what it was supposed to look like filled him with momentary self-loathing, which he had to laugh at.

And then suddenly, there she was.

He sat up straight in his seat, and locked eyes with her. For an instant, she broke proper performance protocol and winked briefly at him, flashing the briefest glimpse of one dimple, and then the orchestral, Spanish flamenco-inspired number began and she smiled widely at the audience, tossing her shining dark head, her hair now smoothed into its bun with a bright red poinsettia blossom tucked into it. Her black and red costume shimmered beautifully under the lights and she began her dance, saucily snapping open her black lace performance fan.

Sammi leapt agilely across the stage, practically floating. Her arms and legs moved gracefully through the movements, as though she'd been born to do this dance in this space, here and now. He knew that she'd studied a lot of flamenco-style dancing to incorporate some of those movements in with her choreography, and he was blown away by how seamless it was.

"Oh," he heard Emily from his other side, and he managed to tear his eyes away for a moment. His niece's eyes were huge and glued to Sammi. "She's so good."

Tommy smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Yes, she is," he whispered back, dropping a little kiss on top of her head.

Sammi finished the dance with a flourish, her chest heaving a little, but her smile was wide and genuine as she executed a graceful and gracious curtsey. He wanted to leap to his feet, but he wasn't sure if that was deemed appropriate behavior, so he stayed where he was. But Tess, Nik and Toni all let out whoops and cheers, loud enough to make him jump a little.

He barely saw the rest of the ballet, though he did try to concentrate, so blown away by her performance as usual. Those few minutes of her dancing made the last couple months completely worth it, and he knew that she still had one more dance to go.

Well, it was really more like several short dances that were broken up. She had a _pas de deux_ with the "Cavalier" – thank goodness for that damn program – her solo, and then a final _pas de deux_ following the Cavalier's solo. They all happened back to back.

She emerged with her partner, in her other costume, a glittering pale tutu that appeared white under the lights but was really white and lavender – a fact he knew because Sammi had shown it to him excitedly, as lavender was her favorite color. He watched as her partner lifted her, twirled with her, waltzed with her, and fought off a little surge of jealousy. He didn't like any other man's hands on her, even though he knew he had nothing to be worried about. Instead, he focused on how damn beautiful she looked while she danced.

His eyes strayed to her legs, displayed under her tutu. He loved the way her hamstrings and quadriceps and calves curved with finely honed muscle, but her legs weren't so skinny and reed-like as most of the other dancers' legs were. Thinking of her curves caused his eyes to slip higher, catching glimpses of her rear end here and there, and it was certainly curvier than most other dancers. In fact, it helped give her tutu a little extra flounce in the back. He smiled to himself, looking forward to the end of the night when he could be alone with her. He'd be sure to let her know just how much he loved seeing her in her costumes.

Finally, it was time for her solo, and any lusty thoughts he'd been thinking went out of his head as she began to move across the stage to the infamous Sugar Plum Fairy music. He was more familiar with slightly faster versions, but the slower tempo of this variation added a bit of drama and flair. He noticed that the audience was absolutely hushed as she danced along to the delicate music, her movements equally as delicate as her feet arched to bring her up on her toes, one leg stretching out easily behind her at ninety degrees. He knew in an indirect way how difficult it was to dance but Sammi made it look so simple, so effortless.

The sparkle in her brown eyes glimmered under the stage lights, and any nerves that she had experienced seemed to have left her completely. Tommy's breath caught a little in his chest as he looked into her face.

He was looking at pure joy.

When her dance ended, he didn't bother with worrying about protocol or etiquette. He rose to his feet, shifting the bouquet in his arms and applauded loudly. Then everyone around him joined him in his standing ovation, and Sammi looked surprised and humbled by the show of appreciation. He approached the stage and she saw him, bending down. He handed her the bouquet, wishing he could kiss her but knowing that might be pushing it, and settled for a wink of his own. She mouthed "thank you", one finger deftly sliding along his cheek before she was back on her feet, curtseying and bowing before gracefully running off the stage.

He legitimately spaced off the rest of the ballet as he waiting anxiously for it to draw to a close. At the very end, the entire cast came out for a final bow, and the artistic directors and owners of the ballet company, two sisters, came out with them for a bow and to present Sammi, the male dancer who had performed the part of the Cavalier, the dancer who had portrayed Clara, and the Nutcracker Prince each with large bouquets of flowers as well, inviting them to step forward to take bows of their own. This time Sammi's family and Tommy's were loud in their collective whistles and whoops, and she gave them all a little wave.

After they'd made it out of the theater, Tommy headed off toward Sammi's dressing room. He knocked on the door, and it opened almost immediately. She was still dressed in her Sugar Plum Fairy costume but had managed to remove her heavy foundation so far, though her eyes were still made up heavily.

Tommy immediately scooped her up into his arms. "Baby," he said, kissing her wherever he could – shoulder, neck, cheek, forehead, lips. "You were goddamn amazing."

"Really?" she asked, her arms tight around him as she kissed at his neck and chin and cheek. "Did you think so?"

"You know you were." He gripped her head in both hands and kissed her firmly on the lips. "You know the ballet isn't totally my thing, but dammit, you were so good."

"I'm so happy you liked it," she whispered back. In the mirror, he could see how her tutu flipped up awkwardly in the back, the front of it pressed down between them as they hugged tightly. He couldn't help his hand sliding around to cup her bottom.

"Liked that, too," he murmured against her lips.

Sammi laughed and batted at his hand. "I bet you did." She turned around, flashing him a naughty look over her shoulder. "But you have to wait until later."

"Figured," he said, sighing dramatically. "Your family is all out in the lobby, with mine. I think everyone wants to go eat a later dinner somewhere. That Italian place around the corner – the family-style one."

"Oh, yeah," Sammi said brightly. "Tony's. I love that place. I would kill someone for a plate of spaghetti and meatballs right now."

"Well, hurry up and change, and we can go," Tommy said, sneaking another feel of Sammi's rear end when she bent over to untie the ribbons of her pointe shoes from around her ankles.

"Okay, okay. I'm hurrying." She straightened up and hugged him again. "Thank you for the flowers, baby. They're gorgeous."

"So are you." Despite his own grumbling stomach, Tommy couldn't help losing himself in Sammi's embrace as their kiss deepened until they were both breathless. "Sam, don't do this to me now."

"Mm," she murmured back, her eyes heavy-lidded and focused on his mouth. "Can't we do a quickie against the wall?"

He was tempted. "No," he said firmly. "Your father would _own_ me when we go back out there. Besides," he added softly. "I want to do so much more to you than that. Later. So _you_ wait." He smiled against her lips as she made a little noise of frustration.

"Okay. Fine."

He left her finally and rejoined their families in the lobby. After a little while, Sammi came out dressed in black yoga pants, a long, slouchy gray sweater, black knit boots and her black winter pea coat. She had her dance bag slung across her body and the two garment bags with her costumes over her shoulder. Her hair was down, slightly wavy from the tightly twisted bun, and she had a huge smile on her face at the sight of everyone.

She was immediately bum-rushed by Emily, Rosie, and her four nieces and nephews. Next her mother, still a little weepy, embraced her, followed by her father, and then her sisters and Bunz. By the time she made it through to Tommy's family, another ten minutes had elapsed.

"Let me carry something." Nik reached out and took the garment bags, while Toni gathered up the two large bouquets of flowers. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yes, please, starving," Sammi said dramatically, twining her hand with Tommy's.

Over a large family-style Italian dinner – which consisted of spaghetti and meatballs, manicotti, lasagna, bread, and antipasto – they all discussed Christmas plans, and Tommy was a little surprised when both families agreed to attend midnight mass together at the Carnevales' home church, Immaculate Conception, to be preceded by a light Christmas Eve dinner of homemade chicken noodle soup and a variety of snacks and appetizers at the Carnevales' bakery. And Christmas day, following home traditions and mass, would be at Brendan and Tess's home.

It was still so new to Tommy, doing family things at Christmastime, but to see everything and everyone coming together in that way – as cheesy as he _knew_ it was – was heartwarming. He knew that Sammi knew what he was thinking when he suddenly felt her hand on his knee below the table, squeezing gently. He glanced over at her, seeing her sitting with her chin propped on her hand, elbow on the table, and she smiled at him from behind her hand.

Later after everyone had dispersed, and Tommy followed Sammi into their apartment, she dropped her bags on the sofa and turned around, surprising him with a tight hug.

"What's that for?" he asked, slipping his arms around her.

"Just, you know," she said, shrugging. "I know this is all sort of foreign to you, but this is how my family rolls and I just really like that yours is so okay with going along with it." She tilted her head back to look up at him. "Are you?"

Tommy cleared his throat, glancing over her shoulder at their brightly lit Christmas tree. She had decorated it with lots of white lights and red, green, gold and silver ornaments. A fancy red satin tree skirt with a swirling silver embroidery lay neatly around the base, and Rocky blinked up at him slowly from where he was curled up among the wrapped gifts that lay there.

"I am," he replied finally. "It just takes some getting used to – we didn't grow up this way. But it is…nice."

"Nice?" Sammi replied, smiling up at him.

He laughed. "Yeah. What do you want from me? It's nice."

"That'll do," she said, and pulled his head down to kiss him. She pulled back slowly. "What do you say to some hot chocolate and a movie here on the sofa?"

Tommy's blood instantly surged through him, downward, at her suggestion. For them, the notion of "watching a movie" had become almost code for another activity he preferred above anything else – in the months they had been together, they had probably made it through two or three movies in totality without getting sidetracked.

"Sounds good," he whispered back huskily. "And if you're a good girl, Santa might bring your gift early this year."

"Is that so?" she murmured, her hand lightly brushing against the swelling in the front of his jeans.

He laughed and caught her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Well, yes. But I actually meant a real gift." Her big brown eyes brightened, and he gave her swat on her rear. "But only if you hurry."

She was back with the cocoa in less than five minutes, and they each took an obligatory sip before setting the mugs down on the coffee table and turning to each other. Tommy had located some cheesy ABC Family Christmas movie on television, and reclined on his back so Sammi could crawl into his arms. Her lips, warm from the hot beverage and sweet from the layer of marshmallows she'd covered both drinks with, landed on his right away, and he slid both hands under her hair, massaging her scalp gently as his lips moved slowly with hers.

"Mm," she murmured. "I feel like I could start purring. That feels incredible."

Tommy glanced into her face as his hands worked against her. "Don't fall asleep on me, now. We're just getting started." He smiled when he saw a sleepy smirk pull at her lips, and brought her face down for another kiss.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. "I really do. You know that, right?"

He moved his lips to her cheek and smiled against her soft flesh. "I do know that. And you know that I love you back."

"A lot?" she murmured against his neck.

"A scary lot," he replied. "Sit up for a sec."

Sammi pushed back to her knees and looked at him expectantly while he fished around in his pockets. He came up with a napkin-wrapped mass and a little wrapped box and held them both out, chuckling. Sammi cocked her head and pointed at the napkin-wrapped bundle.

"What's that?" she asked, pulling a corner back.

"A snack," he replied. "That I forgot to give you." He craned his neck, seeing that the petit fours were sadly smashed. Nonetheless, Sammi picked a little mound up between her fingers and ate it anyway.

"It's good," she said. "I bet they were really yummy when they were whole."

"Sure were." Tommy took the bundle from her and dumped it on the coffee table. Then he held the box out. "I was gonna wait until Christmas day, but I can't. So here you go."

"I don't have your gift yet," Sammi said sadly, taking the box yet. "It's delivering on Monday."

"It's okay," he said. "I'm not worried about. I'd like anything you got me, but really, to quote that stupid Mariah Carey Christmas song…"

"No need," Sammi said, holding up a hand and laughing. She leaned forward and kissed him again. "And that's sweet of you."

"Open it," Tommy urged, feeling a little bit shy all of a sudden. He hoped it wasn't stupid. He thought it might be to anyone but her.

Sammi smiled at him and then carefully removed the wrapping paper. She moved to set it on the table and glanced at him. "Did you wrap it yourself?"

"Yes," he replied.

"You did a good job."

"Thanks. Now open."

Sammi bit her lip and looked at the flat, square-shaped black velvet jeweler's box. She carefully popped the lid open, and he looked at her face expectantly. He wasn't sure what sort of a reaction he expected – a squeal of delight, an "Oh, my God", a great big smile followed by a huge kiss – but what she gave him took him aback.

When she finally met his eyes, the glow of the Christmas tree lights illuminated the tears shining in her eyes.

_Shit,_ he thought, his heart sinking. _Damn. How bad did I fuck up that it brought her to tears?_

Sammi carefully reached into the box and pulled out the gift – a delicate platinum chain , from which hung a pendant that was a pair of small platinum ballet slippers. In the middle of each slipper was a lavender amethyst, and the laces of the slippers were tiny white diamonds.

"Um," he said, because he didn't know what else to say. "Do you like it?"

She didn't answer for a moment, watching the way the tree lights made the little stones shimmer. Finally she looked at him again and said, "I love it."

He watched a tear slip down her check and reached up to brush it away. "Why are you crying then, baby? I know you dancing again has been a touchy subject this year, after everything you've been through but – you were amazing tonight. Really. You're amazing at what you do. I'm proud of you."

"It's not that," she managed. "It's just – it _does _mean a lot. You know, there was a time I thought I was completely done with dancing – I didn't have the heart for it anymore. And this year in particular has made me realize how much I love it, more than anything. So this –" She lifted the necklace. "This is really, really special to me. It's beautiful."

"Do you want me to put it on?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and turned on the sofa, sweeping her dark hair off her neck. He slipped it around her throat and fastened it, then kissed the nape of her neck before pulling her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He held his mouth to her cheek when her arms crossed over his.

"Thank you, Tommy," she said softly. Her fingers went to her throat, playing with the pendant. "I seriously love this. And you."

"Back at you," he whispered in her ear, feeling indescribably pleased that she liked it so much.

She turned her head slightly to capture his lips in hers, her hand sliding behind his head to hold him there. He let a low groan rumble in the back of his throat when he felt her soft, full lips open and her sweet tongue slipped into his mouth a moment later. He let his hands slide over her abdomen, up to her chest to cup and squeeze her breasts, and back down, his fingers slipping under the waistband of her yoga pants, brushing the lace of her panties.

Sammi pushed his hands away and stood up, smiling down at him. "Don't move. Stay right there. I do have one gift I can give you now."

She turned and headed for their bedroom, shutting the door, and Tommy breathlessly leaned his head back against the sofa, his heart pounding in his chest. He stared down at his crotch, seeing his pants completely tented with the proof his extreme arousal, and willed himself to calm down.

As if sensing Tommy's need for a distraction, Rocky leapt easily up onto the couch, stepping carefully onto his chest to sit there and stare down at him, purring loudly. Tommy reached up with both hands to scratch the cat's head and ears, and as usual, Rocky closed his eyes in ecstasy, leaning into Tommy's hands and rubbing his cheeks against Tommy's palms.

"Hey, buddy," he said. Rocky squeaked at him in reply, and Tommy recognized it as his "I'm hungry" squeak, so he got up and went into the kitchen, putting some dry kibble into his bowl. When he returned to the living room, he heard the bedroom door open and he froze in his tracks, staring.

Sammi smiled shyly at the floor as his eyes raked over her. Immediately his arousal surged to the surface again at the sight of her dressed in a black lace bra, one that pushed her breasts up nicely, a matching black lace thong with a black lace garter belt that held up sheer black stockings with lace tops and black stiletto pumps on her feet. She'd added a silly red Santa hat, but on her, it only added to the sex appeal.

It wasn't going to stay in place for long, though, along with everything else.

Except the stockings. And the heels.

Tommy reached out and took her hand, coaxing her into a slow turn in front of him. He licked his lips as she paused with her back to him, glancing over her shoulder. His eyes went over her rounded bottom, looking almost golden in the dim lights, before meeting hers.

"Do you like?" she asked quietly, and even in the low lighting he could see the pink blush suffusing her cheeks.

"I love," he said, pulling her close. He dipped his head, taking her lips voraciously as his hands stroked over bare back. Her hands came to his shoulders and reached for the buttons on his shirt, popping them open one by one until she could pull it off his shoulders. Next she reached for the snug white ribbed undershirt he wore beneath it, pulling it over his head.

She gently pulled her lips from his and smiled up at him. "Take off your pants and put that blanket on the floor." She pointed to a spot on the carpet in front of the tree. She held up a bottle of amber liquid, and Tommy realized it was massage oil.

"I get a rubdown?" he asked teasingly, picking up the soft, thick holiday-printed throw from the couch and tossing it on the floor. He glanced down at it, knowing it was new, and knowing it would need a thorough wash by the time they were done.

"And then some. Pants off and lie down, Marine."

"Yes, ma'am." Tommy undid his belt and pulled his pants down and off, along with his socks and shoes. He was left in his boxer briefs that did absolutely nothing to conceal his erection and laid down on his stomach, wincing a little and arranging himself before settling on the soft blanket.

A moment later, he felt warmth across his backside and lower back as Sammi lowered herself onto him, straddling his back. He felt the trickle of moisture on his skin as she poured oil onto him and then her warm, soft hands were stroking over his skin, massaging deeply into his back and kneading his muscles.

He let out a soft groan of appreciation. He was particularly sore from a hard day at the gym, and her hands working into his muscles felt tremendously wonderful. "Damn, that feels so good," he mumbled to the blanket. "I feel like I should be rubbing you down, though."

"Nuh-uh," Sammi replied softly, her hands still busily working across his back. "You stay where you are."

She massaged him for at least the next thirty minutes, and Tommy got so relaxed he almost fell asleep. It was the feeling of her soft lips traveling up and down his spine that brought him back to full wakefulness – along with his need for her.

"Feel good?" she whispered. She shifted as he rolled over onto his back, holding her in place to keep her astraddle of him, and pressed her hips down against him as he ground himself up against her. She gasped softly at the feeling of his hardness, her dark eyes going darker as she looked down at him.

"What do you think?" he replied, his hands stroking her thighs sensuously. "Come down here."

Sammi lowered her face to his and he deftly flipped her to her back. She squealed a little in surprise, but she reached up quickly to wrap her arms around his neck as he pulled the silly hat off her head and kissed her deeply, pressing his hard length against her core.

He kissed his way down her stomach and hovered over her hips. He unhooked the straps holding her stockings up, reaching under the garter belt to pull her thong off and down her legs. He met her eyes and smiled, then re-hooked the straps to the stockings and kissed his way back up to her stomach. He reached down and unsnapped her bra, pulling it off her gently and tossing it aside. She was left in just her garter belt, stockings and heels, and he felt a deep ache in his groin, letting him know he needed to be inside her as soon as possible.

He lowered his mouth to one of her pink nipples that topped her full breasts, cupping the other in his hand and squeezing. Sammi let out a little moan, moving below him as his lips and tongue leisurely licked and sucked at her nipple until it was hard and erect. He kissed down the slope of her breast, across her sternum, and up the side of the other to repeat the action, teething it just a little to make her squeal and squirm.

"Tommy, I want you so bad," she whispered, and even now it was like music to his ears. He knew all too well that there had been a time where Sammi hadn't wanted anyone, ever again, but he'd brought her back from that darkness and he loved hearing her express her desire for him. It wasn't so much of an ego boost as it was indication that she was in such a better place and he'd move heaven and earth to keep her there.

He kissed down her stomach again, swirling his tongue into her belly button until she giggled, and then pushed her thighs apart. He looked at her, his mouth salivating; she was neatly trimmed and the soft white glow of the tree lights highlighted the wetness glistening on her sex. She was ready for him, and as he watched, her soft flesh twitched just a little, throbbing with her need.

He lowered his head and parted her with his tongue, his eyes practically rolling back into his head at the sweet taste of her. Sammi let out a hoarse cry at the sensation, whining softly as his tongue undulated against her where she needed it most, sliding in and out of her, licking firmly to the top of her sex to swirl the sweet little pearl there, and repeating it over and over, until her whiny moans built, her breath came in harsh, panting gasps, and she burst against his mouth and tongue. He gripped her hips, holding her in place so she couldn't squirm away, and lapped up as much of her sweet, creamy moisture as he could.

"Tommy, please," she gasped when he lifted his head. "Please. Now."

He smiled at her and pushed back onto his knees, tugging his boxer briefs down over his hips. He lowered one hand to grip and stroke his length. Her dark eyes went even darker and she bit her lip at the sight. She understood his silent request, and she leaned forward on her hands and knees, looking up at him before taking him into her mouth. He clenched his jaw against the wave of indescribable pleasure and slid one hand into her hair, holding it away from her face and gripping it tightly. He knew she loved to pleasure him this way, with him kneeling before her, and he loved the sight of her ass tilting up in the air as she worked her hands and mouth up and down his length. He slid his other hand into her hair and held her head gently still, thrusting his hips to move his length in and out of her mouth, which had grown slick and warm with her saliva. He felt her throat hum against his tip, as her hands slipped to his backside to hold him deep in her mouth. Finally he let out a little grunt, gently withdrawing from her mouth. "Christ, baby," he muttered, pulling her up to her knees to hold her body against his chest. "You're too damn good at that."

She giggled at little, taking one of his hands and guiding it down between her thighs where he could feel her flesh slicked and soaked with her arousal. "You, too." He brought his lips down to hers and their tongues met and slid against the other, tasting and exploring, and he stroked her gently as her hand circled his length, now achingly hard, to do the same. He felt her body start to quiver as she began unconsciously thrusting back against his fingers.

"I need you," she whined softly, grabbing his wrist to coax his fingers deeper into her. "Please. I need you now."

If he'd been able to speak, he would have agreed. Instead he pulled his fingers out of her wet, tight warmth slowly and leaned over her, pressing her into the floor. He dipped his tongue into her mouth as he guided himself to her opening, swallowing her moans as he pushed through her delicious slickness to enter her. Her velvety walls stretched to accommodate him, settling back around him snugly once he was fully sheathed deep inside her, and as always, he was amazed at how utterly tight she was. It had him sucking in deep breaths through his nose, letting out soft curses into her neck, as he tried to get control of himself.

As he began to thrust his hips, he felt the satiny smoothness of her legs, encased in their stockings, come around his body, felt the delicious little bite of her stiletto heel as it dug lightly into the cheek of his rear. She whimpered softly, the sounds getting muffled in his mouth as their lips were still pressed together. He suddenly felt aware of everything – her noises, how smooth her skin was, how wet and snug she felt around him, the softness of the blanket below them, the background noise of the television, the glow of the tree lights.

He felt completely at peace, completely at home.

"Sam," he whispered raggedly into her ear, sucking at her lobe. "I love you so much, baby."

She hissed a little curse when his hips snapped into her, hard and deep. "I love you too, Tommy."

He pulled away a little too look into her face, her eyes almost but not quite shut. He slid an arm below one of her knees, pushing it back to her chest and opening her wide for him. She whimpered in reply, feeling the change in sensation, and then let out a soft cry when his hips picked up the pace and depth. He felt her walls shudder and then pulse around his length and he knew she was getting close. He lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue slipping out to taste hers lightly, feeling her panting breaths increase against his mouth as the almost unbearable pleasure of her increasing tightness reached its max and she clamped down hard on him.

He let out a little grunt at the feeling as she simultaneously let out a low, shaky moan, her body shaking and her teeth nipping at his chest. The sensation of her insides trembling and pulsing around him was too much, and a moment later he pressed her hard into the floor, burying himself in her as deeply as he could as his climax hit him hard. He let out a groan as his length throbbed inside of her, and her legs locked around him tightly as he rolled his hips into her gently, easing them both through to the end.

They lay together quietly, catching their breath, and Tommy tried not to squash her as he held himself up on his arms. His face was in her neck as he took deep breaths of her sweet scent, waiting for his heart rate to reach something resembling normal. Sammi made a little noise of contentment in the back of her throat as her fingertips idly traced up and down his back. It was insanely relaxing, and he caught himself when he started to doze off. He roused himself and gently pulled out of her.

"Hey," he said, kissing her nose. "How about I reheat that hot chocolate and we move this to the bedroom?"

"That sounds like a proposition, Mr. Conlon," she murmured back sleepily, smiling.

He laughed and kissed her again, this time on her lips. "I got plans for you and those stockings." He could already picture himself later on, behind her on the bed with her on all fours, pounding away inside her. His cock, now softening with his release, twitched a little in response.

As Sammi moved to the bedroom, Tommy wrapped the blanket around his waist and popped their mugs into the microwave for half a minute. He shut off the television and unplugged the tree lights and carried the mugs into the bedroom, where Sammi had turned the TV on. He set them down on her nightstand and then dropped the blanket in the laundry room. Once he returned to the bedroom, Sammi was curled under the comforter, sipping from her mug and playing with the pendant on her chain.

He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to ask again as he slipped under the covers. "You really like that? If not, I can take it back and you can pick out something else."

Sammi reached over and picked up his mug, and then leaned toward him and handed it to him, following it up with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Over my dead body. I love this. First of all, it's too much. And second – it's perfect. It's so perfect. You have no idea."

He gave her a half-smile back. "I have a little idea." He switched his mug to his other hand and then wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close. "What is this?" He gestured with his mug toward the TV.

"It's called 'The Most Wonderful Time of the Year'," Sammi replied. "Hallmark channel."

"Awesome," Tommy said, that yelped when Sammi pinched his nipple. Hot chocolate sloshed precariously close to the rim of his mug and he gave her a warning glance. "See, you better knock that shit off before I get this bed all dirty."

"You're obligated to watch this with me and stay awake," Sammi replied, snuggling against him again. She kissed and then quickly licked the place she'd pinched, and a shiver went down his entire spinal column. "And I hope we'll get this bed a whole lot dirtier than it is right now later on."

"Oh yeah?" Tommy replied with a little smirk.

Sammi smiled sweetly up at him. "Only if you watch this. And stay awake."

He sighed heavily, but really, he didn't mind. He couldn't think of anywhere on earth he would rather have been than with her in that moment, at that moment.

Sammi sat up suddenly and smiled into his face, her dimples digging in deep and her eyes brightening. "Merry Christmas. I love you, Tommy."

Warmth flowed through him as he brushed her hair away from her face. He kissed her temple. "Merry Christmas, baby."


End file.
